<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>June at the Iplier Manshion by Princeofflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345728">June at the Iplier Manshion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies'>Princeofflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dapperstache Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier Egos, Youtube egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dapperstache is the maine ship, Headcannon sexualites, Homophobia Warning, I had a lot of fun with this one, I wanted to do a pride one, Jacksepticeye egos, Longer then I thought it would be, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Pride, Sorry for all the side ships, lots of side ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilford nodded and turned back to the last septic. Jameson walked into the house smiling. He had also swapped his bowtie for a rainbow one. His bowler hat had a rainbow ribbon tied around it. He was wearing his monocle for once. Someone must have done his makeup because he had rainbow eyeshadow and a demisexual flag on his cheek. "Good day, Wilford," he signed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Dr. Iplier/Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestien, Dr. Loven, Google/Chase Brody, Googleaveradge, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, Marvelseptieceye, Marvin the magicain/Jackaboyman, Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dapperstache Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>June at the Iplier Manshion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: Homophobia, f word slur.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was finally June and Markilpier Mansion was bustling with activity. Bing had spray-painted rainbows in all the hallways. Google had rolled his eyes at them but didn't try and clean them up. Wilford had switched his pink suspenders and bowtie for rainbow ones. Yancy and Illinois had left the day before, not wanting to deal with the rest of the egos. Bim Timmer was working on a pride-themed game show and Yandere was torturing some homophobe in the basement. Dr. Iplier was making pancakes for the rest of the egos as the Jims put pride flag stickers on every flat object they could reach. Silver Shepherd was on a mission in London, he regretted not being able to join the others but work came first. The Host had locked himself in his room, the movement around him was giving him a headache. Ed Edgar was hiding in his room. He wasn't welcome during pride events and he knew it. Darkiplier himself had donned a blue, purple, and pink pin on his suit.</p><p>The egos started to calm down around noon. The Jims, Bing, Google, Yandere, and Dr. Iplier were at the kitchen table. The pancakes had long cone cold but that didn't stop them from snacking on them. Wilford ran into the room and smacked into a wall. "Septics are coming." He groaned rubbing his nose.</p><p>The room was filled with sounds of chairs scraping and screaming. The Jims ran around in a circle screaming and Google put his head in his hands. Bing started to overheat and his fans wirred quickly. Yandere quickly tried to clean the syrup mess from the table. Wilford and Dr. Iplier watched the chaos with wide eyes. "Enough!"</p><p>The entire room froze and turned to see Dark in the doorway. Dark's aura filled the room causing everything to blur. "The septics will be here in two hours. Jims you need to clean the living room." The Jims nodded and quickly ran out of the room.</p><p>Dark pointed to Yandere. "Please make sure that no body parts are laying around." Yandere nodded and started to walk out of the room. "And for god's sake clean up the basement."</p><p>"Google and Bing get their rooms set up."</p><p>Bing nodded and ran out of the room. Google tilted his head to the side. "How many single rooms will they be needing? I assume Anti will be sleeping with you. Dr. Henrik von Scheeplestien always shares a room with Dr. Iplier. I have made plans with Chase to share a room with me this year. I would like to know if there are any other changes this year."</p><p>Dark blinked his aura slowly receding. "I don't think so."</p><p>Wilford stepped forward. "Jackie and Marvin will share a room. Make sure Robbies room his next to theirs. Jameson will be staying in my room."</p><p>Google nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Dark looked at Wilford thoughtfully. "Jameson is staying with you?"</p><p>Wilford blushed. "Just as friends."</p><p>Dark nodded. "Right."</p><p>Wilford glared at Dark. "I'll go clean my room." He muttered.</p><p>Dark turned back to the others in the room and continued to order the others around.</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>Wilford opened the front door for the septics. He smiled at Anti who was leaning forward but quickly sprung back when he saw Wilford. "I thought Dark would open the door," He muttered, turning a light shade of pink.</p><p>Wilford grinned. "Dark's in the living room."</p><p>Anti nodded and glitched into the mansion. Wilford turned back to the other Septics. "What brings you guys here?"</p><p>Jackie shrugged. "We decided to join you guys at the celebration." He said.</p><p>Wilford nodded. "Well everyone's welcome, come on in," he said, moving to the side. Chase walked inside and looked around. "Googles in his room."</p><p>Chase nodded and walked towards the stairs. Jackie walked inside quickly followed by Marvin who was dragging Robbie with him. Robbie smiled at Wilford and waved. Wilford waved back. Dr. Schneeplestein followed the others. "Is Edvard in his room?"</p><p>Wilford nodded and turned back to the last septic. Jameson walked into the house smiling. He had also swapped his bowtie for a rainbow one. His bowler hat had a rainbow ribbon tied around it. He was wearing his monocle for once. Someone must have done his makeup because he had rainbow eyeshadow and a demisexual flag on his cheek.<em> Good day, Wilford.</em></p><p>Wilford smiled and grabbed one of Jameson's hands, He kissed it gently and winked. "Good day to you too Blue Jay," Wilford purred.</p><p>Jameson blushed and looked away. He hesitantly pulled his hand away from Wilford. <em>How much of the giggle water did you have?</em></p><p>"None. I wanted to wait for you."</p><p>Jameson silently giggled. They turned when a loud crash was heard from somewhere in the house. "Anti what the fuck!"</p><p>Anti ran out of the room followed by a glitter-covered Dark. Wilford snorted. Jameson shook his head and rainbow glitter fell from his hair. Wilford laughed harder. "He got you too?"</p><p>Jameson nodded.<em> He got all of us.</em></p><p>Wilford smiled picked up Jameson's hat. A shower of glitter fell from it and covered Jameson. Wilford dropped the hat and doubled over laughing. Jameson smiled as Willford rolled around on the floor.</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>The egos were in the living room. Rainbow covered most of the room, whether it was glitter or spray paint. Dark and Anti were waltzing in the middle of the room while Chase and Google were trying hard to dance. Google was trying to lead a waltz but Chase was trying to lead a dance only he knew.</p><p>Marvin and Jackie were twirling each other to see who could get the most spins.</p><p>Dr. Iplier was talking loudly about an operation he had performed while Dr. Schneeplestein stared at him lovingly.</p><p>Bing chatted with the cameraman Jim while weatherman Jim took pictures of the egos. Bim Timmer was talking to the reporter Jim about his show.</p><p>Wilford danced with Robbie, Robbie giggled as Wilford spun him around the room.</p><p>Jameson leaned against a wall and smiled at them. He tapped his foot the beat. Robbie whispered something to Wilfrod and Wiflrod nodded. They smiled at each other and separated. Wilford walked over to Jameson. "We should do this more often," Wilford said.</p><p>
  <em>Trashing the mansion?</em>
</p><p>"Just getting together. I haven't gotten to see you in person for at least two months."</p><p>Jameson nodded. <em>We</em> <em>should</em> <em>just</em> <em>move</em> <em>in.</em></p><p>"What?"</p><p><em>Well, we all live in a small apartment anyways. We love coming over here. You have the room. It would also be easier for Mark and Jack to keep track of us. Some of them are in relationships. </em>Jameson frowned. <em>It would help to be closer to the person you love.</em></p><p>Wilford nodded. "Do you wish you were in a relationship?"</p><p>
  <em>You know me.</em>
</p><p>"So its someone I know."</p><p>Jameson nodded. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>Jameson nodded. "Well, I thought that since we've been friends for a while and I thought that maybe we could try being boyfriends."</p><p>Jameson nodded. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>Jameson rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Wilford's head, pulling him into a kiss. Wilford eagerly kissed back, pulling Jameson closer. Jameson slowly ran his fingers through Wilford's hair. Wilford pushed Jameson away, laughing. "Did you just put glitter in my hair?"</p><p>Jameson grinned and nodded. "Could y'all keep it down."</p><p>Everyone turned to see Ed Edger in the doorway. Dark froze. "Apologies Edger we didn't realize we were bothering you."</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes. He wrinkled his nose as he looked around the room. "Wilford not you too!"</p><p>Wilford had pulled Jameson close to him the moment he saw Ed. Jamesons back was pressed against Wilford's front and Wilford's head rested on Jameson's shoulder."What do you mean not me to?"</p><p>Ed sighed. "You're a faggot just like the rest of them!"</p><p>Robbie flinched. Wilford pulled Jameson closer. "Of course I'm a faggot where do you think I go every night?"</p><p>Ed took a step back. "But you brought a girl over!"</p><p>"I am pansexual I'm attracted to everyone. Right now its Jameson whos the cutest."</p><p>Jameson leaned against Wilfrod and glared at Ed. "Just keep your gay shit out of my house."</p><p>Wilford pulled out his gun. "Your house?" Jameson grabbed Wilford's hand and slowly pushed the gun down. He gestured with his head to Robbie who was shaking. "Sorry," Wilford whispered.</p><p>Jameson smiled at the pink man and turned back to Ed. He put his finger to his lips in a zipping motion. Ed opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He gripped at his throat in shock. Jameson smiled slowly. Everyone in the room froze. Ed pointed at Jameson and flipped him off. He turned and ran from the doorway. Loud footsteps could be heard going up the stairs. Everyone stared at Jameson. <em>He can get it back later.</em></p><p>"What did you do?" Dark asked.</p><p>
  <em>I made him quite.</em>
</p><p>Wilford smiled and kissed Jameson's cheek. "You're amazing," he whispered.</p><p>Jameson snapped his fingers and the music started playing louder than before. He tilted his head at everyone staring at him in shock. Anti shrugged and pulled Dark back into a dance. Everyone else turned back to what they were doing before Ed interrupted them. Wilford spun Jameson around. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"</p><p>Jameson silently giggled and nodded his head. Wilford shook his head. "I'm sorry that you heard that."</p><p>
  <em>Heard what?</em>
</p><p>"My hookups they don't mean anything it ju-"</p><p>Jameson snapped his fingers. Wilford gapped at him silently. <em>It's fine. We weren't in a relationship. We're done if you do it when we're together.</em></p><p>Jameson snapped his fingers again. Wilford chuckled. "You're going to use that against me aren't you?"</p><p>Jameson nodded. "Would you care to dance?" Wilford held out his hand.</p><p>Jameson nodded again and took Wilford's hand. Wilford pulled Jameson into the middle of the room, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are my headcanons for the egos sexualities. These are my opinions, not facts.</p><p>Ipliers- Wilford: Pansexual and Panromantic</p><p>Dark: Bisexual and Biromantic</p><p>Bing: Homosexual and Panromantic</p><p>Google: Asexual and Homoromantic</p><p>The Host: Asexual and Aromantic</p><p>Yandere: Heterosexual and Heteromantic (She is trans)</p><p>Jim One (Reporter Jim): Homosexual and Homoromantic</p><p>Jim Two (Weatherman Jim): Asexual and Panromantic</p><p>Jim Three (Cameraman Jim): Bisexual and Demiromantic</p><p>Yancy: Homosexual and Biromantic</p><p>Illinois: Bisexual and Biromantic</p><p>Bim Timmer: Bisexual and Biromantic</p><p>Dr. Iplier: Homosexual and Homoromantic</p><p>Silver Shepherd: Heterosexual and Aromantic</p><p>Ed Edgar: Heterosexual and Heteromantic</p><p> </p><p>Septiceyes: Anti: Homosexual and Homoromantic</p><p>Jameson: Demisexual and Demiromantic</p><p>Chase: Heterosexual and Biromantic</p><p>Jackaboy Man: Homosexual and Homoromantic</p><p>Marvin: Homosexual and Homoromantic</p><p>Dr. Schneeplestein: Homosexual and Homoromantic</p><p>Robbie: Asexual and panromantic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>